After the Epilogue
by thai.MI.Pride
Summary: What happens on the Hogwarts Express after "All was well." Rose and Albus get a taste of being part of the Weasley clan at Hogwarts and Victoire makes sure that James suffers the consequences of his being a nosy prat back on Platform 9 3/4.


_**After the Epilogue**_

**Title- **After the Epilogue…  
><strong>Author- <strong>thaiMIPride  
><strong>FandomPairings- **Harry Potter/Canon (nextgen)  
><strong>Rating- <strong>K+  
><strong>Summary- <strong>Self-explanatory. Basically what I imagined happened after "All was well." Rose, Albus and others of our favourite HP nextgen lot on the Hogwarts Express.  
><strong>Notes- <strong>Whoohooo! _Another_ after-the-epilogue fic for you. :) I'm intending this to be just this one chapter, but I have written more, so please let me know if you'd like to see it!  
><strong>Disclaimer- <strong>The epicness of the cast of amazing characters and the entire Harry Potter world will always belong to the incredible, ingenious JK Rowling.

**.o.O.o.**

Albus had continued to hang out of the carriage window even after their parents had disappeared from view, so Rose sighed and finally tugged her cousin away. When his wide, green eyes met her blue ones, she smiled reassuringly. Not that she wasn't scared stiff of what would happen once they reached Hogwarts too, but one of them was going to have to put up a brave front.

"I'll miss them, too," Rose told him now, her voice and expression understanding. "But don't worry, we'll be okay. Come on, let's go find a compartment."

"Yeah, okay." Albus's voice was slightly higher than usual as he replied, but his hand was steady when Rose reached out and grasped it. The two cousins walked together down the corridor of the train until their path was blocked quite suddenly as a figure came flying out of one of the compartments and landed heavily at their feet. Albus and Rose gazed down in amazement at James's prone figure.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, all right? I'm sorry!" he yelled at the door, wincing as he got up and felt his bruised backside.

There was the sound of hearty laughter from inside and a familiar voice said, "I say we leave him there…"

"Dom!"

"Well, you can't say he doesn't deserve—"

"—Ah, let him back in, Vicky. He'll behave now."

And then Victoire was there, one hand still holding her slightly smoking wand and the other on her hip, her blue eyes flashing dangerously as she glared down at James. Wordlessly, she pointed her wand at James then into the compartment, so menacingly that James got up meekly and shuffled inside. Victoire watched him with narrowed eyes then caught sight of Albus, who was gaping openly at her, and Rose, who had slapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling. She raised an eyebrow at her two younger cousins and waved a hand at the open compartment door.

"Well? Are you coming in or not?" she asked, her voice clipped. But Rose swore the older girl gave her a small wink as she and Albus made their way into the compartment with some difficulty.

It was by no means empty. The compartment was now packed with all seven of the Weasley grandchildren currently attending Hogwarts. In the seat closest to Rose was Victoire's sister Dominique; a year younger, but just as beautiful, although her hair was red, shoulder-length, and bluntly cut where her sister's was a sheet of gold waving gently to the middle of her back. Next to Dominique was Uncle Percy's older daughter Molly, aged fifteen and also with the Weasley red hair, her clear brown eyes fixed to the charms book she was repairing with Spellotape; and next to her was Roxanne, who was entering her third year and was looking browner than ever after her summer in Romania with Uncle Charlie and her father. James was now gingerly taking a seat next to Fred, Roxanne's fifteen-year-old brother, who was sprawled over most of the bench opposite the girls. Fred's teeth flashed white against his golden skin when he smiled welcomingly at Rose as she plopped herself down onto the seat between Dominique and the compartment door. Albus squeezed himself in next to Fred.

"We were wondering where you two'd gone off to," Fred told them now.

The six cousins seated jumped as Victoire suddenly slammed the door shut with a bang. She glared icily at James as she nudged Albus over and sat next to him.

"Aw, come on now, Vicky," teased Fred, obviously very amused at the whole situation. "James said he was sorry, didn't he? No need to scare the poor boy to death, just because he happened to interrupt you while you were—"

"_You say one more word of the sentence and I will _hex _you, Fred Weasley!_"

Dominique and Roxanne sniggered as Fred fell silent, still grinning mischievously at the eldest Weasley cousin. Rose also remembered what James had told them he'd seen between Victoire and Teddy Lupin at the platform, but decided that now was probably not the best time to question Victoire on the matter. Her cousin's normally fair face was now a vivid shade of pink as she picked up a nearby copy of Witch Weekly and buried herself in it. The others exchanged amused glances.

Molly finally sighed and snapped closed the now tape-laden charms textbook, looking up and giving the two youngest cousins present a smile.

"Back with us now, then?" asked Roxanne, her voice dry. "You know, I don't see the point in fixing that book over and over again. It'll fall apart again soon enough, and it looks more tape than book now. Why don't you just throw this one away and get a new one?"

Molly looked scandalized at the thought, her expression that of one who has just witnessed an act of heresy.

"Hmm," said Dominique. "Somehow I don't see Molly bringing herself to throw away a book of any sort."

"Rather like Rosie or Victoire, don't you think?" Roxanne smiled.

Rose stopped laughing abruptly and stuck her tongue out at her. Victoire ignored them.

"Ah well, growing up around people like our dear Aunt Hermione or Uncle Percy will do that to a person, I suppose," added Fred solemnly. "Can you imagine? Spending all that time and effort on _books_, and learning, and passing tests." He grimaced in mock disgust as the rest chortled. "Lucky the rest of us managed to escape the burden of inheriting such academic seriousness, eh?"

"Yes, while _some_ of us seem to have inherited the Weasley men's lack of tact," Victoire shot at him, not even looking up as she casually flicked the page of her magazine over.

Fred grinned. "Touché."

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and please review! :D Also, check out my profile page over the next couple of days for some Rose/Scorpius goodness if you're interested.


End file.
